leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VirusVirus/CCC6 - Freud, The Ex-Summoner
What's CCC6 Custom Champion Constest No.6 is a contest where you must create a champion with special challenge. For more about it you can visit this page. Champion Freud is a custom champion for the 6th Custom Champion Contest Abilities Freud knows how annoying is wait to summon a champion back to the field, so the "help" the summoners, reducing the death time from all champions in both teams by |description2 = Freud may choice a 3rd summoner spell on his Q abilily, while the summoner spell is unable to use (in cooldown or choice ) he can use his basic ability. |description3 = Also, half of the cooldown reduction affect the summoner spell cooldown }} | }} Freud choices a summoner spell |description2 = Cast the Summoner Spell |leveling = |range = |cooldown = Summoner spell's cooldown |cost = |costtype = }} Freud creates an illusion in the mind of a champion, dealing magic damage and interrupting channels. The power is too strong that stun the target. |description2 = Freud controls the mind of his new toy, that minion will follow and attack with him. Freud may have up to 3 minions under they control, if he try to control a new unit, the oldest will expires. Gives to the minion a bonus of health, attack and ability power, and takes less damage for the first 5 seconds. |description3 = Freud cannot control epic monsters NOR monster with buffs. If the minion(s) die by a non-champion source, it gives half of the gold booty to Freud. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} | }} may cast even when Freud is dead, and gives a bonus of 10% less damage from all sources while is in cooldown. |description2 = Freud Empowers the next summoner spell or ability he will use, if he don't cast any after 5 seconds, he will slow enemies near him (400 radius), instead. |description3 = : Increased shield duration by 2 seconds. : The revealed area has true sight. : Heals 50% of the maximum mana instead. : Increased buff duration by 1.5 seconds. : Increased debuff duration by 1.5 seconds. : Ranged incresed to 550. : The buff/debuff affect all the capture points of the map. : Slow immunity for the 3 seconds. : Don't great debuffs and heals an addicional 30 (10 per level). : The target recives 10% more damage from all sources. : Greats +10 gold. : Reduces the channel by 1 second and cannot be interrupted by crowd control. |leveling2 = 2 |range = |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Freud tranforms himself or an ally into a dark smoke, while is a smoke, is untargetable and is immune to proyectiles. |description2 = After the smoke ends, creates a dark spell shield for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |range = 500 |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} | }} Mind Control controls more minions and monsters. |description2 = Freud now uses the forbidden spell that sentenced him to serve the league. Freud control the summoner's champion or turret he choice for a few of seconds. While he control a champion, he gain half of it bonus stats, and may cast and empower it summoner spells. |description3 = To avoid too many abuses, they seal some of his power and cannot use near the enemy base. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 400 |static = |cost = 200 |costtype = mana }} | }} Edit History from become permanent or util cast another summoner spell to increased duration by 2 seconds ** Change empower and to increased duration by 1.5 seconds from crowd control immunity and silenced the target ** Changed empower from instant teleport to reduces the channel by 1 second and cannot be interrupted by crowd control. * Changed Dark Immunity ** Cooldown change from to ** Empower effect spell shield duration reduced from 2 to 1.5 second. * Changed Betrayal ** Now have and champion control duration and turret cotrol duration *** Turret duration is the same *** Champion duration change from to *** Tenacity and other similar effects don't longer affect champion control 07/10: * Added to the wiki }} Category:Custom champions